1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in vehicle mirrors, and more particularly, to auxiliary automotive vehicle mirrors which includes a first attachment means for attachment to a first member of an automotive vehicle and a second attachment means for attachment to a second member on an automotive vehicle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Automotive vehicles are generally always provided with a rear view mirror in the passenger compartment of the vehicle to enable the driver to see traffic conditions rearwardly and to some extent on the sides of the vehicle. Generally, these rear view mirrors may be secured to the upper header which forms part of the roof structure of the vehicle. More often these rear view mirrors are secured to the front window pane or so-called "windshield" of the automotive vehicle. These rear view mirror devices normally found in the automotive vehicles include a mirror frame which holds a mirror. The frame is connected to a mounting bracket on the windshield itself, or on the header portion of the roof structure of the vehicle. When secured to the windshield, a bracket or so-called "button" is secured to the windshield and a threaded end of a stud is threadedly secured to the button. The opposite end of the stud is threaded for attachment to the frame.
In each of the aforesaid rear view mirror devices in automotive vehicles, the stud is a threaded rod section which is secured to the bracket or button and the latter is normally adhesively secured to the windshield or otherwise, it may be rigidly affixed to the header section of the roof structure of the vehicle.
It has been recognized that the so-called "wide angled rear view mirror" is an effective safety device for use in automotive vehicles for enabling the driver to obtain a clearer and more accurate image of the traffic conditions on the sides of and to the rear of the vehicle operated by a driver. These wide angled auxiliary mirrors usually include an elongate enlarged frame adapted to carry two or more side-by-side located mirror sections. However, most commercially available automotive vehicles do not include these wide angled mirrors and they are generally only available in the secondary automotive market or so-called "automotive after market". Thus, it is necessary for the user of these wide angled mirrors to be able to conveniently and easily attach any such wide angled mirror to some existing portion of the vehicle.
In some cases, these auxiliary wide angled mirrors have been provided with attachment devices on the rearward portion thereof for attaching to the interior portion of the automotive vehicle. However, if the commercially available wide angled mirror is not adapted to directly attach to the existing rear view mirror in the passenger compartment of the vehicle, the user must engage in some elaborate attachment system to rigidly secure the auxiliary wide angled mirror. In most cases, there is no universal attachment system which enables a wide angled mirror to be attached to some existing portion of the interior compartment of an automotive vehicle in the same region as the normal rear view mirror is found.